blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Unlimited character/List of Changes
List by Blade from Dustloop.com. Ragna the Bloodedge Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Has a 1.25x damage modifier boost. *5C/2C/6C (both hits) /j.C/Belial Edge/Inferno Divider (C version), essentially all sword-based attacks have Soul Eater Effect. *Gauntlet Hades' Axe Kick (214B 214D) has a Jump Cancel option. *Permanent Blood Kain effect *No Life Loss from Blood Kain *Increase in Speed *Bonus to HP Gain *Soul Eater followups to moves have greater knockback, popup and stun, particularly the followup to Hell's Fang which can Cancel in to Dead Spike and its followups and Devoured by Darkness. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Jin Kisaragi Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Fubuki/Rehhyō/Hirensō all Freeze once on contact, but cannot Freeze again if a second attack of the same type is initiated in a combo. *Hishōgeki hits 5 times all Freeze on contact. Only one can be out at any time. *Aerial Hishōgeki fires 6 Hishōken blades, all Freeze on Contact. *Hishōken Freezes on contact, but unfreezes if a second hits it. *Musō Senshōzan is a multihit on hit or block but the blade swoop or freeze won't come out if it is too far away at the start and blocked. Freeze can link with 2D possibly for more hits. Can only hit the full amount of hits in the air if the attack lands squarely (clean hit at the opponent's abdomen). *2D produces a wave of 3 Reitō blades that appear below and move the frozen opponent towards Jin. *6D produces a wave of 3 Reitō wings that push the opponent away from Jin. *Ice Rules: Jin can usually manage to Freeze his opponent up to 3-4 times per combo, particularly with 6D. *Tōga Hyōjin produces 2 waves of ice which hit for 13 hits. *Hiyoku Getsumei has 24 hits and hits for the 25th with Kokūjin: Yukikaze. *Kokūjin: Yukikaze has auto startup if it's not triggered, however Jin is vulnerable to attacks after the shield disappears. It is unblockable once active, and causes Freeze/Knockdown on hitm can relaunch with 2B on some occasions. Noel Vermillion Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Has Double Airdash and Triple Jump (1 Super Jump + 2 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash) *Increase in Speed *Chain Revolver now has 10 Links after the Initial attack. *Chain Revolver Rules: Every Chain can cancel into Special Attacks, Every OTHER D chain can cancel into another D chain (so in other words every other D move has to come out before another can be cancelled), all Chain moves can be followed up with another of the same type (such as 6B 6B), lastly, the chain can be ended with up to three Spring Raids which links into Fenrir. *Revolver Assault has a Jump Cancel property that lets you jump +1 times after the move is done (up to 3 times depending on your aerial options remaining). *Optic Barrel can Cancel into itself up to three times (A/B/C forms). *Muzzle Flitter has slightly more range. *If Fenrir muzzle connects at close range, Nemesis Stabilizer fires three times instead of once. *Thor fires 5 missiles instead of one and crush normal barrier (Tager's barrier also). Extra Inputs Special Attacks Rachel Alucard Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Possible minor boost in push/pull with Silpheed *Silpheed gauge regenerates at a very fast rate *Impish Gypsophila will remain onscreen until Rachel is hit and can be used any number of times depending on how many wind stocks she has. *George XIII will remain on screen until it is killed (2-3 hits so about 1400 HP or so). George takes a hit whenever Rachel gets thrown, which equates to 2 throws worth that kill George. Then he enters a rather large cooldown phase before he can be summoned again. *Tiny Lobellia will fire 3 seeds of varying angles and formations, usually 2 pairs of rods and a rod spaced out away or towards her. She can use 214C to summon Lightning on the ground or in the air after these are summoned. *Tempest Dahlia now throws every single item from the various versions of the move, and is the same regardless of wind stock. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Taokaka Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Increase in Speed *Has Triple Airdash and Quadruple Jump (1 Super Jump + 3 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 2 Airdashes / 1 Super Jump + 2 Jumps + 1 Airdash/1 Super Jump + 3 extra Airdashes) *Dancing Edge is now limited to 5D or j.D and is a single pounce attack that does large damage. Warning: 2D and other j.D moves no longer work except special inputs, this move cannot be feinted or crossed up. *"Kitty Letter Special!" throws 3 projectiles or one large Kaka kitten at random. *"Kitty Letter Special!" Bowling Ball produces any number of hits until it rolls behind the opponent's hitbox in the corner. *A fully charged C attack produces a Fatal Counter on hit, regardless of whether or not it is in fact a counter hit (2C/5C/j.C). *"I'mma Beat the Crap Outta You!" does 100 Hits. *"Almost Becoming Two!" drains about 1.5 times slower, so it lasts longer. *"Almost Becoming Two!" also enables D attacks to be jump cancelled. *Cat Person's Secret Art: Hexa-Edge (j.236236D) - Hexa-Edge can now be done in the Air, is much faster and does more hits which can be amplified even more by "Almost Becoming Two!". If Tao misses this attack she doesn't do a Wrestling Pose, if it hits, she will, so to combo after it you would have to RC the recovery. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Carl Clover Notable Changes *HP: 6,500 *Movement speed, Hop speed, and Airdash speed are all reduced and shortened. *Ada's HP and Armor points on her moves are vastly improved and she has a massive increase in speed. *Ada's attacks and specials now do nearly twice the amount of hits, including Rhapsody of Memories. *Ada's attacks also have higher bounce and stun, her Volante projectile comes out fast and has huge knockback and wall bounce, even more so on counterhit, (fast like Sparkbolt). *Carl's 5C, 3C, and j.2C are now 5-hit multi-hits with large stun points on counterhit. Litchi Faye-Ling Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Increase in Speed (when not equipped with Mantenbō). *Litchi has a special invincible ground dash that can dash behind opponents whenever she's equipped with Mantenbō. *Litchi also has a Yin-Yang Gauge (similar to Jam Kuradoberi) with a maximum of 10 that determines the strength of her Three Dragons attacks as well as the strength of her Straight Through follow up strikes. *The following attacks add 1 increment to her Yin-Yang Gauge (when equipped with Mantenbō): 6A, 6B (on hit), 6C, 3C, j.C, also note that j.C has a spinning stagger effect on opponents on the ground. *Her Three Dragons moves are all multihit and when charged do extra damage, have extra range and stun and all are aerial moves as well. *All Green creates 3 waves of energy (similar to Terry Bogard's MAX version of his Power Geyser, called Triple Geyser). Extra Inputs Special Attacks Arakune Notable Changes *HP: 12,000 *Increase in Jumping and Airdash Speed *Forward dash is now his swim animation and no longer warps behind the opponent. *3C homes in on opponent regardless of distance. *"If P then Q" teleports are noticably faster. *Zero Vector Clouds fill Curse Gauge to full on contact and are unblockable, but don't last very long when summoned. *Crimson Attacks: 2D, 5D, jDs, 6D will all fill the Curse Gauge by Half on Block, but fill it to full if the hit lands, though this won't matter if an attack like 2D is blocked twice which will result in Curse anyway. *When opponent is cursed, all bug summons now create 3 of that bug on the screen at once. *Crimson Gauge drains much faster than normal because of this. *"y two-dash" creates a downward arc that can be Tiger-Kneed (2369C on the ground) into a full arc across the screen at a high angle. *"f of g" (Air bug summon) calls twice as many BEES and curses them as a result. *"f inverse" is a 60-98 hit laser of bugs and can be cancelled with itself. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Iron Tager Notable Changes *HP: 18,000 *Movement speed slower and shortened. *Now has an Airdash and Ground Dash. *Ground Dash after so many frames is invincible to any attack and projectile except lows, sweeps, and throws. *6A has Super Armor after so many frames and has tremendous Magnetic pull and can be held down to extend the armor. *5D can be held down for magnetic pull and a stronger punch. *4D can be held down for feints or just for the magnetic pull, or pushed and released for the actual hit. *2D can be cancelled into any special move (such as 22D or A Sledge Hammer) and is a dashing multi-hit. *Gadget Finger can pick standing/crouching opponents regardless of whether or not they are knocked on the ground. It can also be cancelled for Magnetic pull. *Tager now has a full Magnetic Gauge with two Spark Bolt shots! *Magna Tech Wheel > Terra Break, no longer costs an additional 50% Heat to do. *Genesic Emerald Tager Buster (1C/3C) - Easy Input *King of Tager (1D/3D) - Easy Input, but still costs 100% Heat and 1 Burst Icon Bang Shishigami Notable Changes *HP: 15,500 *Bang starts the round with a stock of 20 Nails. *Void Tempest Bang Drop (Ground) is now a dashing command grab (though it can wiff if the opponent jumps). When it hits each hit generates a Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan kanji. Ends with Bang in the Air. *Bang Drop EX (Air). When it hits each hit generates a Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan kanji. Ends with Bang on the Ground. *Shuriken Special throws 3 Shuriken regardless of Type, j.236B is an expecially large explosion. *Instant Ninpo uses 2 nails to put up 2 bumpers at a time. *Bang Iron Storm now rains a ton of Nails on the opponent (with 12 nails from the Gauge). *Shishigami-Style Technique: Bang's Infinite Chaos-Fist of the Void (236236D) - Other input. Originally: 236236A Extra Inputs Special Attacks Lambda-11 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Lambda-11's Unlimited form is Nu-13. *With Japanese voices enabled, her voiceclips are taken from Calamity Trigger. *Twice as many blades appear during Sword Summoner DD attacks. *5DD, 6DD, 4DD, 2C, and 6C can all be Cancelled by Act Parser again (44 or 66 input), (also DD moves combo again like in Calamity Trigger) *5DD > 4DD now combo, but both are not jump cancellable. *2C is fast again *Besides 2C, all normals are the same as Lambda (including 5C not switching sides, 6C not causing wall-bounce on CH like CT etc.). *Gravity Seed is now no longer limited by a Cool Down period. *All D Specials can be delayed/feinted/inverted by holding C once again except Spike Chaser which is always a full screen projectile. *Calamity Sword is more uniform in hits than it was in Calamity Trigger and bounces the enemy away from Nu. *Legacy Edge does more hits than Lambda-11's version. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Hakumen Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Now has a small set of combos: **5A>5A>5B (mixup does not combo, but 5B links to other combos) **5A>5A>5C (causes minor floor slide on hit... if only 5C of this combo hits, floorslide is untechable) **6A>6C/(6C)5B>5C>3C *All Specials only cost 1 Magatama EXCEPT Distortion Drives (Shippu/Yukikaze). *2D, 5D, 6D Zanshin moves counter with Yukikaze, this move is blockable for about 5 hits unless they are trapped by the frame counter. *j.D Zanshin move results in meterless Tsubaki move. Can be used to create Fumajins as well. *Fumajins may/may not stay out longer when created. *Kokūjin: Shippu projectile hitbox is a huge multi-hit and has massive popup and knockback if the enemy is hit by the main part of it. Has huge blockstun and can be used to trap an opponent into blocking the unblockable Yukikaze if it is cancelled from Shippu. *Yukikaze activates regardless of whether it was triggered and after so many frames, Hakumen is invincible during the rush animation. This attack is unblockable as well. If the shield disappears and the enemy is close enough Hakumen can be hit or thrown out of the attack. Extra Inputs *623 performs a small invincible Kisshu dash that can Cancel into specials and various other moves if certain buttons are pressed: **623B (Footstomp) **623C (Sword Sweep) **623~214A: Gurren **623~214B: Renka **623~41236C: Zantetsu **623A/623~A: Enma: There seems to be two different types of Enma, the normal one that's delayed, and a more precise lighting fast version that's trickier to input, try holding A down before finishing the directional input to get it out (both do not cost any Magatama). Only fast version is Jump Cancellable. *Note that during the Kisshu dash he is invincible, until he cancels into any move, then he can be hit out of the move, also technically note that he is not really cancelling the dash into the special moves above, he is merely dashing (stopping) and then doing the specials, it just looks like a cancel because of the speed of the input. Other Notes *Neutral Throw>Yukikaze is a valid inescapable trap. *TK(Tigerknee'd)Hotaru>Tsubaki>Quick 6C>Shippu is a valid Guard String *Neutral Throw leads into all 5 of Hakumen's Special Cancel Loops *Yukikaze can be Kisshu Cancelled into during all 5 Loops *Shippu can be Special or Kisshu Cancelled if it hits Hakumen's Loops Wallbouncer *(Mugen/Norma)Throw/Renka/Hotaru>Gurren x N (max hits: 12-14 starter dependant, max damage: 4k) *(Mugen/Norma)Throw/Renka/Hotaru>Gurren>Kisshu>5C x N (max initial hits: 12, max initial damage: 4k) *this loop can lead into zan loop or renka loop* *(Mugen/Norma)Throw/Renka/Hotaru>Gurren>Kisshu>5C>Zan>Gurren>Kisshu>5C>Zan x N (max hits: 18, max damage: 7k) *there are variants to these loops, like adding TK Hotaru after Gurren>Kisshu and others* Eternal Punishment *Zan>5C x N (Max hits: 26, max damage: 8-9k) *Renka>5C xN (Max hits: 14, max damage: 5871) Acrobat *TK Hotaru x 4 (damage: 3.5k) *"Until I'm bored" (Fatal Counter) TK Hotaru x N (max hits: 8, max damage: 5-6k) *"Give no chance" (Fatal Counter/Counterhit) TK Tsubaki>Hotaru x N (max hits: 8 max damage: 8k) Until Death *(Counterhit) (Mugen) TK Tsubaki x N (Max hits: Until they die, Max Damage: N/A) Empty Sky Form: Death Sentence *(Off normal hit/CH/FC) Renka (1 hit)>Zan (2 hits)>5C x N (on hit #27-30 use Shippu to kill) (max damage: 13-15k, max hits: 32 hits) Hazama Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Always uses Voice Set C (Terumi), regardless of opponent. *Has a 1.1x Damage Modifier Boost *Hazama has a special ring-like shield around him that drains the health of anyone within the circle, also any attacks he lands while they are in the circle will give him HP back, but not "outside" the circle, so he is limited in that regard. *Serpent's Benediction moves can now be performed without going into Serpent's Benediction (elaborated in Extra Inputs section) *All of his normal Serpent's Benediction moves now have guaranteed blue aura (much longer hitstun). . *Bloody Fangs, instead of stunning the opponent, now does a miniature Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent. *Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent may or may not have faster startup/higher priority. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Tsubaki Yayoi Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Movement speed faster and lengthened airdash. *Install Charge moves (2D, 5D, j.D) are now incredibly fast to charge. *Special Moves can cancel into eachother on Block. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Mu-12 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Movement speed faster and lengthened airdash. *Has Double Airdash (Superjump + 2 Airdashes/Superjump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash) *Arrows of Heaven (236A) is weaker, same damage and speed like in CS1 *Sword of Decimation (63214C) is no longer chargeable and behaves like an Ice Spike similar to Guilty Gear's Dizzy's Ice Spike. And can be easy to combo from. *Drive mechanics have been completely changed. Steins now act as projectiles and are able to hit the opponent while floating multiple times (similar to Dizzy's Ice Fish), but can no longer be charged to fire lasers. *Downward Forward Laser (j.D) - Fires 3 times *Attacking Stein (j.2D) - Homes in on Enemy, Hits Twice *Downward Forward Laser (5D) - Fires 3 times *Attacking Stein (2D) - Homes in on Enemy, Hits Twice *Upward Forward Laser (6D) - Fires 3 times *Uppercut Charge Laser (4D) - Knocks the opponent upwards then charges up a high powered laser Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Makoto Nanaya Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Has a 1.3x Damage Modifier Boost *Most of Makoto's movelist aside from her Drive has been completely changed! Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Notable Changes *HP: 11,500 *Has a 1.1x Damage Modifier Boost *Idle stance changed, now waves hands about like Magneto from Marvel vs. Capcom. *Begins round with empty Wolf Gauge that regenerates after 22 Seconds, when full it rapidly regenerates whenever he's not jumping in human form, when emptied it takes about 5 seconds to fully recover again. *j.C is his 6C normal (has no FC property however) *Forward Mini-dash instead of a Hop *Wolf: 5B hits twice but can cancel into the first hit into itself for 3 hits total (from ground to air). *Wolf: j.B has no knockdown and can be used many times in a single jump. *Wolf: Any Direction+C has improved dash speed and distance (applies to Geschwind Wolf as well). Extra Inputs *j.2C is his old j.C normal and has a slight diving property. *Wolf Ukemi: Can recover from many stun attacks by changing to Wolf and back with D. *New followup to König Wolf/Eisen Wolf: pressing A x 4 will have a chain effect and cancels into "Seismic Toss". *About "Zanseirōga Chains" (A x4 followup to König/Eisen Wolf): by itself it cannot cancel into anything else and auto-corrects depending on which direction you are in so you can't use anything to followup, however you can still Rapid Cancel it into another series of passes with König Wolf/Eisen Wolf or other moves, assuming you are in aerial range and in the right position to do so. Distortion Drives Platinum the Trinity Notable Changes * HP: 13,500 * Movement. Walk speed, run speed. * Superjump height, distance while dashing, instant airdash speed, airdash speed/length. * Second jump, being a controllable Swallow Moon's height, movement speeds in each direction, length. * Airdash into normal Swallow Moon momentum speeds. (Unlike normal Platinum, you can't airdash after using Swallow Moon, due to both 88 and j.236C versions counting as as a double jump. You are still allowed to airdash into the j.236C version, however.) * Maximum height Swallow Moon stalling with Fan * Air Mami Circular. (also, used as a crossup) * TK Swallow Moon (j.236C version, 88 version also TK-able) * Short combo showing off 22C (hits 3 times) * Miracle Jeanne & Cure Dot Typhoon short combo. * Dream Sally bubbles can now be popped by Platinum herself or the opponent to do damage (similar to Dizzy's bubbles) * Dramatic Sammy now knocks directly into the air, and is very easily combo'd out of. If you don't have a current item equipped, you can choose one with a direction while the animation comes out. If you do, it will refill your current item per usual. * Miracle Jeanne (236236D) now rains bomb-meteors (similar to Faust) in the current area of the stage you're in. If you push someone out of range if using in a combo, very few to none of the bombs will hit. Also does fairly large chip damage, and does not stop even if you get hit before they land. * Cure Dot Typhoon (632146C) now ends with an EX Cat Missile and a rain of bombs. Extra Inputs Drive Distortion Drives